


Ups and Downs of Love

by youraarse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, NCT Are Family, No Smut, Overworking, Protect Mark, Tags Are Hard, except mark lee, maknae line being a dick, mark is a baby, nct are together, nct has bad managers, ncts are dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youraarse/pseuds/youraarse
Summary: One incident brought the whole NCT to suddenly wanted Mark to join their relationship. As everything is working out in a good way for Mark as he increases 20 sorts of joy from his members. Be that as it may, as is commonly said, the quiet before the storm. Mark Lee is going to discover that not every person can stay faithful to their obligation and love every individual equity. How is Mark Lee going to adapt and is his members going to see that before he begins to separate from workaholic behavior and over thinking.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Liu Yang Yang, Mark Lee/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT), Mark Lee/Qian Kun, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 49
Kudos: 276





	1. The start of everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very centric-mark story. The world needs more mark lee x NCT story. I been crushing over Mark Lee this period. Plus, this is going to be an angst/fluffy story but not smut!

“Mark, have you seen Jeno?” Mark turned his head when he heard Jaemin calling him. Just behind, Dong Hyuck was trailing intently.

"Jeno? No, I did not. For what reason are you searching for him?" Mark tilted his head to the side while taking a gander at Jaemin with disarray.

“Why do you care? We were not looking for you.” Before Jaemin could answer, Dong Hyuck replied with a cheeky tone. Both Jaemin and Dong Hyuck turn to look at each other before giggling with one another while energetically taunting Mark's befuddling look. For a speedy second, Jaemin recognized the hurt that stream easily however as fast as it came, it was no more. Mark give them a constrained grin and pretended to smack Dong Hyuck.

“Jaemin!” The 3 boys turn to face the source of the sound and met with the splendid eye grin that Jeno showed. The similar age pair rapidly pushes past Mark and went to accommodate with Jeno. Mark chomp back his lips to stop the trembling of his mouth and quickly back faced the trio.

‘What am I even doing here?’ Mark quietly pondered internally. Mark is currently at SM practice room to visit the dreamies as they practice for their new song- Ridin’. He looks at the 3 boys talking cheerfully behind him through the reflection in the mirror. “Boys. I’m going to go now, would prefer not to keep you from your practice.”

Mark gave them a tight-lipped grin as they shrugged their shoulder before returning to talking. "Hyung, for what reason did you come? You are not in dream anymore." Jeno playfully said while Dong Hyuck snickers noisily.

Mark halted in his track when he heard what Jeno said causing Jaemin to give a sharp poke to Jeno as he saw Mark's shoulder flinch before flattening unnoticeably. However, Jeno ignored him and keep snickering uproariously with Dong Hyuck. Mark clench his fist firmly yet releasing it rapidly as the practice door pummel open and the remainder of the dreamies came walking through. Upon seeing his favorite hyung, Chenle dashed towards Mark before capturing him into his arms.

“Hyung! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Chenle uproariously shouted into his ears. Jisung and Renjun both greeted Mark before strolling to the front to place their belonging onto the floor. Mark attempted to embrace Chenle back but could not, so he places his hands over the arms that cross at his chest.

“Sorry LeLe that I didn't let you know. I will make it up to you next time but hyung has to go now.” Mark removed the younger’s arms and turn to face him, giving him a genuine smile, happy that at least one of his dongsaeng was happy to see him. Chenle moped at this news however hesitantly drops his arms to the side while his shoulder dropped sadly. Mark coo at the sight and patted Chenle’s head softly before slightly nodding at the 2 younger boys that accompanied Chenle.

Mark left the practice room without realizing that he left his jacket at the studio. The cold air hit his face the moment he left the building, yet he was unable to return to the practice room not after what he heard Jeno said. Signing softly to himself, he strolled under the chilly climate with pink dust covering his cheeks and the tip of his nose.

Without him realizing the first tears broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. Face flowing with tears while wearing a thin t-shirt with sweatpants was not what Mark envisions as he was strolling back to the dormitory. ‘I am so pathetic. Why am I so sad for? The dreamies are just meddling with me.’ Mark attempted to remind himself as the thought keep rehashing in his mind like a broken recorder while roughly wiping his eyes, somewhat shuddering when the cold air blew onto his face, leaving even redder cheeks and eyes.

Choosing whether he ought to return to the dormitory and stressing the rest of his hyungs or stowing away at his private studio that was close to the residence. ‘'The hyungs presumably couldn't care less if I’m not coming home tonight as tomorrow is a free day.’

Mark’s choice was made when he angled out his phone and sent a quick text to Taeyong, informing him that he will be home tomorrow. Mark’s concern was tended to when a tick was placed close to his message, indicating that Taeyong saw the message however did not bother responding. More tears stream down Mark’s face as he broke into a wail that breaks the most flawless of heart if ever heard.

Mark chose not to race to his studio as he figured no one would care if he got sick so why bother. He gradually strolled to the heading of the studio with bystanders looking at him asking why there is a kid not shielded from the cold and was crying.


	2. I am also a human

While Mark was walking to his studio, back at SM building. Jaemin was yelling at Jeno for saying that to the Mark as they all knew their leader was extremely very vexed for leaving NCT Dream. “Why did you have to say that?” Jaemin screamed at him while pushing his hair back.

“What is your problem? It was a joke in any case.” Dong Hyuck defended Jeno as Jeno was irritated that his beau would yell at him over simple issues. Jaemin turns and frowns at Dong Hyuck as the words left his mouth.

“Are you joking?” Jaemin tossed his hands around while huffing irately. Renjun quickly came around Jaemin and slightly grabbing his arm, afraid that he might get angrier and assault Dong Hyuck, while shooting a shut-up look to Dong Hyuck. Jisung and Chenle sat close to the mirror with Chenle quietly comforting Jisung by his arms to calm him down, knowing the youngest did not enjoy watching his hyungs fight.

Renjun turns around to check on the 2 youngest members and immediately shake Jaemin to prevent him from fighting with the other two any longer. “Quiet down every one of you. Can’t you see that you are frightening Jisung and Chenle? What sort of hyungs are you all.” Renjun raged at them before racing to Jisung's side. In the wake of hearing what Renjun said, the 3 boys immediately stopped fighting and raced to join the remaining dreamies.

“Jisung baby, are you okay?” Renjun questioned frantically while comforting Jisung by rubbing his arm up and down. Jisung looked up while softly mumbling.

“Baby, you have to speak up. Hyungs can’t hear you.” Jaemin softly said as not to alarm him. Jisung looks at Jaemin with glossy eyes and mumbled that he does not want his hyungs to fight. Dong Hyuck resists cooing at the adorable sight as he sighs softly before apologizing to Jisung and Chenle for startling them.

“Promise me you would not fight again? What did you say to Mark hyung, Jeno hyung?” Jisung asked his hyungs, anticipating them to agree. Nonetheless, they wavered before surrendering and promising Jisung. Jeno’s eyes slightly widen as Jaemin huff angrily once more; asking Jeno what he said to Mark in a taunting tone. Jeno stammer over his words before Renjun hindered and told Jisung to overlook it. Jeno quickly glanced over to his other boyfriend with appreciation while Jaemin gave him an irritated look.

“You don't want Jisung to stress over us, right?” Renjun subtly drew nearer to Jaemin and murmured to him when he saw Jisung was busy with Jeno attempting to make him smile. Jaemin sighs to himself while making a mental note to go visit NCT 127 dormitory to check on Mark after practice. Jaemin stood up and unobtrusively place a bottle in the middle of the room, seeing that, the rest got the cue and started warming up and setting up the computer.

Pushing the studio door open after tapping his card, Mark entered with an unfathomably red face and relentless sniffing because of him crying and the cold wind. He saw that there was a fluffy blanket lying on his chair, quickly running over the room, he got the blanket and wrap it around him. Turning on the heater with the remote, he sat on his seat tuning in to the soft sound of the breeze hitting the window. Gradually Mark’s eyes take steps to close as the weariness from walking to the studio and crying was taking a troll on him. He gave himself a light slap as he attempted to remain awake.

‘No. I can’t fall asleep. I have to write the lyrics for our new song.’ Mark thought as the memory of Taeyong and him composing and messing about in the past show up. Mark sighs to himself as he thinks about what he did to have the members treating him so coldly. He fished out his phone and was about to texted Young Ho, however, he recalled that his hyung once lashed out at him for messaging him plenty of times.

Mark hold his phone firmly before tossing it over the room sadly, hearing the satisfying crack as the phone met the wall. Mark shook his head cruelly, disregarding the beating cerebral pain that accompanied the crying He pummels his hands onto the desk and taking a deep breath.

‘Good job Mark Lee. You broke your phone, what are you going to tell the manager now.’ He mumbled a soft forget it before removing the blanket and dropping it on the floor. He turned on his computer and take a quick look at the clock hanging on the wall.

‘It’s 12am now and I didn’t eat anything since 3 pm. It is okay, I need to diet anyway. I’m getting fat.’ Mark recollected when one of the SM staff scolding him to diet as he was looking pudgy. He ignores the throb in his stomach and put on his glasses and started composing verses and creating melodies.

Jaemin knocked on his hyungs’ dormitory door hanging tight for two or three minutes before it was open, uncovering Taeil looking at Jaemin, confounded on why he was there. “Jaemin? What are you doing here baby?” Taeil asked while snatching Jaemin's arm and hauling him inside the dormitory living room where the remainder of NCT 127 was found.

Taeyong questioned why he was here while lying in Doyoung’s arm. Jaemin’s eyes looked over the pile, attempting to find Mark but were unsuccessful. “Jaemin? Who are you searching for?” Young Ho asked once more, seeing Jaemin did not answer Taeyong’s inquiry. Jaemin snaps out of his stupor when he felt Taeil nudge him.

“Oh, hyung sorry. I was searching for Mark hyung. Did he not return?” Jaemin apologized. Murmurs were heard in the pile as they started to notice that one of the members is absent. Jaemin’s heart broke a little as he realized no one noticed that Mark was missing and scowled at his hyungs.

“Did none of you noticed?” Jaemin jeered and the hyungs turn to look at him with a somewhat skepticism look. Taeyong advised Jaemin to mind his tone subliminally as a leader. Doyoung questioned Taeyong- didn’t he got a message from Mark prior. Taeyong had a confused look for a minute before the realization hits him as he got Yuta to toss him his phone from the coffee table.

Taeyong scrolled through his phone, finding Mark contact before telling the rest of them that Mark will not be returning home tonight. “For what reason are you searching for Mark, hun?” Jaehyun asked Jaemin since he looks so distracted to search for his on-screen soulmate. Jaemin debated internally on whether to tell his hyung what had occurred in the dream practice but ruled against it.

“It is nothing. I simply miss Mark hyung.” Jaemin gave them a little grin. Jungwoo cooed at him before asking him why he does not miss his other hyungs in a pouting tone. Jaemin chuckled and said that he missed them as well. Jaehyun being the nearest to Jaemin, got his hand and maneuver him into the cuddling pile causing Jaemin to snicker as his other hyung tickled him.

Without realizing, Jaemin’s mind stream to his boyfriends and disregard Mark. Over at the studio, Mark’s head was beating, and his body was imploring him to rest yet he simply snatches more caffeinated drink and chugged it down in 3 swallows. Overlooking the dull spots in his vision, Mark keeps chipping away at the melodies entirely as the night progressed.


	3. Am i not deserving of happiness?

“Taeyong.” Said male eyes vacillated before opening gradually. Taeyong squints his eyes at the sharp light rolling in from the little break of the door before turning to the culprit who woke him up.

“Mangernim? What are you doing here? Isn’t our free day today?” Taeyong sleepily asked while scouring his eyes. The manager looked at Taeyong and shake his head. Taeyong’s hair was in a mess with strands of hair sticking out and he was sulking from being woken up.

The manager told Taeyong to wake the other members up and get them to the dance room as there is an unexpected practice schedule. Taeyong’s mouth fell open as soon as he heard the news that escapes from his hyung’s mouth. “But hyung…” Taeyong trailed off, discontent with the abrupt practice however immediately shut it as the manager shot him a displeased look.

The manager told Taeyong to hurry up and left the room with no word. Taeyong groaned noisily immediately as the manager left yet got up from his bed. He turned on the room lights, earning a couple of irritated whine and groans. Taeyong chuckled at his roommate’s response but shout out that there was practice today. The other residence member groaned even more irately before getting up from his bed with some attitude.

"Hyung! If it's not too much trouble, could you help me with getting the others up!" Taeyong yelled out to Taeil before he left, Taeil waved his hand up in the air silently walking to Young Ho’s room. Taeyong huffed before fixing his bed and walking across the hall to Doyoung’s room. He knocked a few times before opening the door, seeing Yuta and Doyoung spread over Doyoung’s bed as they snuggled together. Taeyong grinned before advancing toward them and gently shaking Yuta's arm.

“Yuta, it is time to get up. We have a last-minute schedule today.” Taeyong said louder the subsequent time. Yuta groaned before flicking Taeyong hand away from him, still sleeping. Taeyong laughed at the charming sight and rehashed the sentence yet much stronger while shaking Yuta considerably harder, causing Doyoung to shake too. Doyoung groaned loudly before splitting away from Yuta, sitting up and gazing angrily at his beau.

Taeyong ruffled the younger one hair before ensuring that Doyoung has comprehends what is going on, watching Doyoung’s eyes widen before attempting to shake the white-hair male awake. Taeyong shakes his head before leaving the room and knocking on the last pair room. “Hyung, it is 5 am!” Taeyong heard Jaehyun's irritated voice behind the door and he gulped knowing his boyfriend did not like being disturb from his beauty sleep. Settling on a wrong decision, he went into the room before turning on the lights.

“HYUNG!” Jaehyun yelled while sitting up on his bed now. Taeyong apologizes before explaining that there was an abrupt schedule and to hurry up. At this point, Jungwoo had been stir from Jaehyun's yelling and was getting ready to leave his bed. Taeyong grinned at the youngest in the room before cooing at him as his hair was sticking everywhere and his face all puffed up from the sleep. Taeyong left the room and saw Taeil holding up a sluggish Young Ho while guiding him to the washroom

Taeyong giggled softly and started walking to the living room however could not forget about a feeling like he had forgotten something. Arriving at the living room he scanned through, seeing Young Ho cuddling Jaemin on the sofa. Taeyong chuckled as he knew the elder will be very clingy in the first part of the day.

“Let’s go!” Taeyong announced and walk out the door and to the vehicle that was waiting for them at the front. The rest of the members gradually dawdled following Taeyong, and Taeil being the last member to leave killing the lights and ensuring that the door is lock. During the ride to the company, the members cuddled up with their seat accomplices as the car falls into a relaxing atmosphere with the main sound originating from the vehicle sound system.

The manager looks at the rear mirror and frowned, as he did not see Mark among the rest of them. Making a mental note to ask Taeyong, the vehicle moved toward a car park as they have shown up at SM. “Boys, let’s go!” Taeyong said from the front seat uproariously. The dozing boys woke up unexpectedly as Taeyong’s voice hit their ears. While waiting for the members to get down, the manager hauls Taeyong to the side and asked why Mark is not here.

Taeyong’s eyes augment before realizing that he had disregarded Mark. The manager frowned at Taeyong as the leader immediately dialed Mark’s phone. Taeyong panic even more as Mark was not noting his phone however, that immediately transformed into outrage the more time he calls. Taeyong informed the manager that Mark was not contactable and that he messaged Taeyong that he would not be returning home yesterday.

The manager told Taeyong to quit calling and just get to practice, referencing that he will be the one to find Mark. Taeyong bows his head somewhat and turns around, discovering Taeil staring at him with incredulity. “You forgot about Mark?” Taeil brutally snapped when he saw the manager was out of sight. Taeyong got angrier as Taeil berated him and snapped back shouting that Mark was the flippant one for not picking up his calls.

Taeil scoffed at his boyfriend before advancing into the building, leaving Taeyong gazing at the previously occupied space as he got considerably progressively irate at Mark. Giving one final call to Mark, threatening him that if he does not call Taeyong back in the next 1 hour, Mark was going to get it. Shoving his phone into his pocket Taeyong walked into the building, leaving nonexistent smoke originating from his head.

“Mark?” The consistent thumping and his name being called woke Mark from the sleep he was in. He quickly got up and instantly lamented as his bone cracked with unnatural sound and a feeling like someone was boring into his skull. He turned his head towards the door but not forgetting to glance at the clock. Realizing it was only 5.30 am, Mark sighed before opening his studio door and was welcomed with an irritated face belonging to his manager.

“Hyung?” Mark rubbed his eyes and the manager would have coo if he were not irate at Mark. The manager cruelly grabbed Mark by the arm and hauled him to the company’s vehicle while interrogating Mark as to why he was not answering his phone. Mark tried to slow down the manager as the dark spot was still in his vision and why he was being driven to the company on his free day.

One discourteous sentence from the manager caused Mark to promptly stay silent. Soon they arrived at the company but unlike the boys previously, Mark could not rest as the manager kept glaring at him through the rear mirror. Mark got out of the car, however, lurch as the manager push him when he was exiting from the vehicle. The practice room door was pummelled open and the manager pushed Mark into the room not forgetting to scoff at the boy who was on the floor.

Jaemin, who slept over at 127’s dormitory and accompany his hyung to rehearsal, immediately help Mark up and guide him to the front yet before he could ask if Mark was injured. “Why the hell did you not answer your phone.” Taeyong icily asked as he scowls at Mark. Jungwoo and Jaehyun saw the unnoticeable flinch of Mark’s shoulder but did not utter a word as they were admonished by their coach for unable to contact Mark. Jaemin shot a look to Taeyong however, he was ignored by the latter.

“I dropped my phone yesterday. Sorry, hyungs…” Mark did not dare to look up to his hyungs but could feel the cold stares he was getting from the elders in the room. Young Ho sigh boisterously before yelling at Mark that he destroyed yet another phone. Yuta called Jaemin over as he had to step in to take Mark’s position for the period that he was not here.

Jaemin ignored the calls from his hyung and slowly sat Mark down, however, before he could do that, Doyoung appeared and grabbed Mark away causing the said kid to heave at the tight hold his hyung had on him. Mark silently whimper as he could feel his vagrant became worse with each move his hyung made on him.

"No. You don't get the chance to rest, we needed to endure the reproving due to your unreliability." Doyoung said before pushing the younger one into the middle, making him nearly stumbled if Taeil did not catch him. Taeil snapped at Doyoung and ask if he was insane for pushing the young boy. Before long both began contending with Taeil defending Mark; saying that they were to blame too for not realizing that he was not there. That little remark did not mean a lot to the rest; however, Mark could feel his entire body went cold.

“Hyung, please stop fighting.” Mark grabbed Taeil’s arms gently and beseeched him. “I am not worth it.” Mark softly murmured, hoping no one heard him. Doyoung scoffed before remarking to Taeil that he was his boyfriend and Mark was most certainly not. Mark let his head dropped as tears take steps to fall however, he nibbles his inner cheek to prevent himself from crying.

Jaehyun cough and decided that everyone should continue rehearsing. Mark’s migraines intensify during that time of rehearsing and the progressively dark spot was covering his vision, but he brushed it off by shaking his head. “Hyungs!!” The door slam open and the dreamies came through with lunch. The boys barring Mark cheers as Yuta stops the music. They sat in one circle as the dreamies pass out the food.

“Oh, Mark hyung, we figured you didn't come so we didn't get anything for you." Jisung culpably said while looking down. Mark quickly assured Jisung that it was fine, and he was not hungry. Mark gave Jisung a big smile, an additional step to truly assure him that he was okay.

‘I think I brought the Monster drinks with me.’ Mark stood up and told the hyungs that he was going to rehearse in the other room to make up for the time that he was not here. The hyungs did not try acknowledging him as they were still mad. Taeil was the only one that grinned at Mark and asked if he was not hungry.

Mark cutely shake his head and said it was fine before grabbing his bag and setting off to the other practice room. Chenle was prepared to stand up and follow his leader but Jungwoo grabbed him and spot him securely on his lap causing Chenle to whine for Jungwoo to release him.

Over at the other room, when the door closes completely, Mark dropped to his knee grasping his head in his hands as a drop of tears fell from his eyes. Mark slowly stood up and wobblily walk to the front before the door hammer open and came in the manager. “Get up and practice now.” The manager, that Mark detests as he was exceptionally rude to him, said.

Acknowledging he cannot go against the staff, Mark got up despite his body telling him not too and started to play the song and practice without anyone else but the manager’s eyes following his every move. The 1 hour felt like 10 years as the manager finally declared that he was able to return to the other room. Mark stunned to say as, through the practice, the manager pinches him whatever point he got a move wrong.

Rolling his sleeves up, Mark saw red and swollen blemishes on his upper arm with some turning marginally purple. Mark took a good look at himself in the mirror before realizing that he looks so drained and dead. Grabbing a Monster from his bag, he chugged it down in 3 gulps before grabbing his bag and walking back not forgetting to dump the empty can into the trash bin.


	4. First time for everything

Upon returning to the previous room, Mark realized that the other 127 members have begun without him once more. “Hyung! Where did you go to?” Chenle inquisitively asked as Mark did not return after lunch was over, which was peculiar as Mark was one of the main dancers so he could not have taken so long to get the steps down.

Taeyong annoyedly halted the music as Chenle’s voice boom through the room. Mark felt his anxiety acting up as everyone turn to look at him; a few with outrage whereas a few with joy. Mark slightly grin at Chenle before explaining that there were some moves, he was not sure.

Mark slowly walked to the center, attempting to hide that he was slightly limping, and bow deeply to his hyungs and apologizing for ceasing practice. Taeyong softens as he saw how affected Mark was, assuring him that it was okay before telling him to induce into position. The remaindering of the practice went through smoothly, barring slight mistakes from Mark before long, practice has ended.

Yuta immediately grabs his towel after getting the affirm sign from Taeyong, he wipes his sweats and took large gulps from his extra water bottle. “Hyungs, hurry up! Jisung and Chenle are hungry already!” Dong Hyuck shouted while pointing at the two males that are currently pouting. The 127 members chuckled and pack up their items even more slowly.

Seeing that, the younger members began to whine and complain that they are exceptionally hungry while dragging out the last syllabus. Mark stood within the center fumblingly while fidgeting with his fingers before making his way to the closest member, which was Jungwoo. He pulled on Jungwoo’s shirt sew gently, grabbing the older one’s attention. Jungwoo tilted his head at Mark noiselessly asking what he wanted. “Hyung, I think I am going to continue practicing.” Mark softly said while keeping his head down.

Before Jungwoo could reply; “You can’t stay here all day!” Young Ho cut in and sternly replied. Mark turned around and was stunned that Young Ho was saying anything, seeing that his hyung was irritated with him for nearly the whole practice session. Mark frowned before addressing why he would care. The rest of the hyungs and dreamies was stunned that Mark had such a tone in him.

“Mark! That is not how you talk to your elders!” Yuta yelled at him. Mark took a deep breath, felt irritated at the way his hyungs were behaving. The rest of the members just stared surprised at Mark, as he has always been in the hyungs’ good book. Taeil approached Mark slowly and attempted to reach for his hands but Mark just snatched his hands away before the oldest could reach him.

“Why should I have to? Hyungs didn’t speak to me with much respect either! I’m laughing at your hypocrisy.” Before gathering his things, Mark scoffed at the others, and started walking to the door. While walking to the door, Taeyong grabs his arm- stopping Mark in his tracks. Taeyong asked quietly where he was going.

Mark gave another laugh before pulling his arm back firmly and offering the leader a herely glare. “Why would I want to tell you? Not like hyung is going to notice I'm not with you or even care. Why start now.” Mark replied in a taunting tone, emphasizing on the hyung word. As he heard Mark's answer, Taeyong felt like someone poured ice water over him.

Mark rolled his eyes at the pathetic sight of Taeyong and proceeds to walk out of the practice room, ignoring the dreamies and the other hyungs call to him. “Is that how Mark felt?” Jungwoo whispered quietly but the whole room heard him.

‘I am such a terrible hyung.’ Doyoung thought to himself with tears gathering on the side of his eyes. He thought back of the times he has forgotten about Mark and even was angry about something that was not even Mark's fault. “Is Mark hyung telling the truth? Have you guys really forgotten about him.” Chenle spoke after a few minutes of silence.

Once Chenle saw that the 127 members did not even dare to meet his eyes, he got his response. “How could you?!” Everyone seemed surprised at Jaemin, as he yelled at his older boyfriends. Jeno attempted to calm down his partner by grabbing his arms but the latter was pushed backward.

“Don’t touch me! You play a part in this too. If only you didn't say what you said yesterday to Mark hyung.” Jaemin turned to glare at the boy, Jeno just returned a hurt expression while being held by Jisung- who caught him when Jaemin pushed him. Jaemin shook his head before gathering his stuff and walk toward the exit.

“Jaemin! Where are you going?” Dong Hyuck asked but was ignored by the fuming boy. Suddenly Chenle realized where his hyung was heading and gathered his things hurriedly before chasing his angry beau. Chenle heard Jisung-his' best friend/boyfriend, asking where he was going, but he was too angry to answer. Soon 2 of the dream members were out of the door with Chenle slamming the door shut behind him.

Mark huffed angrily and entered a random room he had discovered, slamming the door shut casually. In rage he threw his bag onto the floor and was about to scream but the door suddenly open. Mark was ready to shout at whoever was at the door but hold as the manager came in.

The manager had eyed Mark and told him to practice until he got the song down. Mark was not in the mood to train after the fight with the elder members, he told the manager he is not going to do that with a bit of tone. The manager just walked towards Mark and said nothing. Mark frowned and glowed at the manager but before he was able to ask what the manager wanted.

The manager caught Mark by his hair and tugged his face close to him, leaving Mark in an awkward position tilting his head back. “Listen here you little bitch. I don’t care if you do not want to practice, you are literally the worse member in the group. You rude little shit. I don’t even know why Lee Soo Man-nim would keep you still.” The manager spits on the younger boy’s face and pushed him onto the ground.

Mark looked up at the manager, his eyes filled with fear. The manager scoffed and kick him right in the stomach, making Mark emit a low grunt and a painful whine. Mark quickly got up, ignoring the pain that passes through his body when he heard the manager told him to practice. Mark played the music quickly and proceeded to practice with the manager's eyes piercing through him, so as not to get punch again.

Close to daylight, the manager eventually let him go not forgetting to remind him that they still have schedules in 4 hours. Once the manager left, as he cradled himself, Mark fell instantly to the floor, whining quietly as he inadvertently pushes on his bruises. During practice, the manager would come over and slap him if Mark made a mistake, leaving red marks not only on his arm but his face as well.

Mark sighed but decided to pack his things, as it was close to the next schedule. He decided to walk back to the dormitory instead of calling one of the hyungs. Mark opened the door gently, hoping that he would not annoy the hyungs, and praying that he could escape them too.

“Mark hyung?” Mark whipped his head to the source and was surprised to see Chenle and Jaemin in the 127's dormitory. He was even more surprised that the 127 and dream members were awake staring at him from the sofa with a concerned glance. Jaemin walked to him and hug him tightly.

When he struggled to hug Jaemin back, Mark tried not to flinch from the pain. "Mark hyung, don't tell me you've been practicing till now," Renjun asked cautiously. Jaemin pulled back and grabbed Mark’s bags and went to place it in the elder’s room for him. Mark turned to Renjun slowly and did not respond but everyone knew the answer.

Jaehyun walked to Mark and tried to hold his hand, but Mark flinched visibly and backed away from Jaehyun, prompting the elder to give him a hurtful look. The rest of the room threw the pair a puzzled yet stunned expression. “Mark? Are you all right?” Young Ho asked but Mark thought that Jaehyun was angry at Mark for rejecting him.

Mark fell to his knees immediately and started to apologize to Jaehyun. In his mind, Mark was trying everything to get his hyungs to not be angry as he did not want to be beaten by them like the manager. Chenle immediately tried to drag Mark back to his feet as Jungwoo screamed at Mark to get up.

Mark tried pulling away from Chenle and started sobbing hysterically. Chenle unintentionally tugged on Mark's shirt while doing so, causing exposure of his collarbone section. “Chenle! Stop!” Yuta shouted at his beau and his member. Immediately Yuta went ahead and took Mark by the arm, painfully ignoring the boy's begging cries, and rolled up his sleeves.

Gasps could be heard seeing colors painted over Mark's arm and up to the point of his collar area. Rage filled the other members instantly as they started to wonder what could happen to their lion club, and that he was so upset. “Mark, stop! Who has done this to you?!” Yuta said loudly while trying to calm down the poor boy. Mark was still weeping at this point, ignoring everything, and started breathing weirdly.

Taeil told Yuta to back off because he could tell Mark was going through a panic attack. Taeil hushed everyone and moved slowly to Mark, raising his hand in front of him to indicate that he would not touch him. "Mark, I need you to calm down all right baby boy? Match your breathing with me.” Taeil slowly said with his honey voice.

Mark slowly looked up at Taeil and attempted to copy his breathing. Mark eventually calms down after a couple of minutes of struggle and the members let out a sigh of relief. Taeyong looked at the dreamies and decided that they should not be here as Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung was crying. He nodded his head at Renjun who then led the dreamies out of the living room, giving the eldest privacy.

Mark sat on the floor with messed up hair all and did not look up as he was embarrassed. “Mark, who hit you.” Young Ho asked with a tint of anger. Mark shook his head at the question, pulling his legs up to his chest. Young Ho was about to repeat the question again but was interrupted by a head shake from Taeyong.

"It's all right if you don't want to tell us baby, but could you let us check it for you?” Taeyong asked gently, not wanting the younger one to have a panic attack again. Hearing that, Mark backed away from them only stop once his back knock on the door emitting a painful knock. Immediately, Doyoung tells Mark it is okay if he does not want to show them. Jaehyun sighs uncertainly about what to do before looking at his members.

“Hyungs, please. This is nothing, I just accidentally fell. You know how clumsy I am.” Mark tried to laugh but missed out on the look exchanged by the 127 members. Mark jumped up and ran through the crowd, dodging hands that were trying to catch him. Throwing a soft I am going to wash up to them, he ran to the bathroom immediately.

“What happened, hyung?!” Jungwoo cried the minute he heard the slam of the door, crashing into Jaehyun’s arms. Jaehyun’s heart broke at his younger boyfriend's cries. Young Ho exclaims that there was no way Mark could fell and that somebody did this to him. The members' faces dropped as Mark asking his abuser to stop came into their minds after hearing that.

“Hyungs?” The 127 members heard the vague voices and turned their heads to see the dreamies standing at the stairwell, facing them with puzzled faces. Dong Hyuck questioned if Mark was all right and whether something was going on. Taeyong immediately assures them that Mark was just tired, knowing now to worry the younger members and that he just needs a rest.

"Now get ready everyone. We still have schedules to attend and WayV is coming over.” Taeyong said tiredly. Everybody gave Taeyong a look of disbelief but could not blame him for just following management instructions. When the dreamies were out of ear-reach, Taeyong then told the 127 members that he would find out who abused one of the members. He was instantly told they will join him in an angry tone too.

'Looks like we're all starting to fall for him,' Taeyong thought as he blankly stared at the door of the bathroom where Mark went in.


	5. A/N 2

Hey guys! I have read all your comments and I would just like to say- THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY!

So first things first, I'm afraid next week's update would be delay for awhile. I'm trying to publish one chapter per week but it can be quite hard since my school has started and exams are going to start in 2 weeks' time.

Another thing is that I'm having a writer block since my mind is filled with my school work so I hope you guys can be patient and understanding when I'm unable to post every week! But I will try to keep my promise to update every week (kind of a promise to myself as well).


	6. Another one thrown in

“Young Ho hyung!” From the outside, a high-pitched voice echoes, fist-pounding at the door. With a teasing smile on their face, each turned to Young Ho. Said male sigh dramatically before he stood up and open the door.

Taeyong looked with amusement at Ten hugging Young Ho. ‘Ten looks so happy.’ Taeyong grins slightly at the sight of Ten burying his head in the chest of Young Ho while the older one looks down with a fond smile.

Taeyong stood up, moving the pair gently into the living room, turning to look at the door. He grins happily at the remaining members of WayV, he excitedly invites them not missing the nervous looks on the face of the younger members. He clamped his arm around the last member coming in which was Yang Yang, giving a quick peck on the cheek and a huge grin.

Taeyong was chuckling at the adorable sight of red covering the cheek and ear of the younger. He looked up and saw the other members welcoming the Chinese group with joy, Yuta hugging Sicheng closely. “Yuk Hei! I missed you so much!” Jungwoo wiggled out of Doyoung’s arms and jumped into the variety king’s embrace.

“Yang Yang ge!” Yang Yang raised his head at the call of his name. He searched for the source and realized it was Chenle who called him. The remaining 127 members looked at the source of the voice and saw the dreamies, walking tiredly down the stairs. Yang Yang immediately let Taeyong go to hug the chinese boy.

Taeil ask them to place their bags in the living room and eat the food he had prepared. While some of them went to help Taeil, Jaemin stood slightly glaring at the members from the end of the stairs. “Baby? What’s wrong?” While ruffling his beau's hair, Hendery asks.

Jaemin softens at the gesture but was swift to stop Jeno's hand when he tried to copy Hendery. Jeno flinched and withdraw his hand while looking down to his feet. Hendery looked nervously in between the couple, rubbing Jeno's hand softly to console him.

“Have you guys forgotten him again.” Jaemin’s voice drifted through the living room, leaving an uncomfortable silence for WayV but on the Dream and 127 members' faces a guilty look is imposed. Kun and Sicheng stared with puzzled eyes at each other.

“Jaemin. There are guests in here, please. You're not going to welcome them.” Yuta replied in a warning tone. Yuta was increasingly angry with Jaemin as the younger one has been snapping at them for Mark which then made Yuta direct his rage towards Mark, even though he knew Mark was not to blame.

“I don’t care. You guys were all behaving like you cared yesterday. Have you remembered that none of you had apologized to him?” Jaemin shouted and forgot that Mark was asleep. Hearing this the WayV members began to look around and trying to find out what was going on.

'Who is screaming in the morning? 'Mark softly groaned to himself as he slowly got up, trying to be careful about his injuries. Mark got up and went to his wardrobe, grabbing a new shirt and took off his current shirt. He sighs when he saw his own reflection in the mirror.

Black and dark purple dominate his upper body mixing in an abominable pattern. He glazes softly over them but flinches as he unintentionally pressed on it. He was about to check further on his injuries, but loud voices could be heard from the living room.

“Why are you screaming at us? You have never been like this Jaemin!” In the living room, Jaemin and Yuta are still in a huge fight with Hendery and Sicheng holding the two boys back. The younger members of WayV and Dream had a hard time hiding the fear from their faces.

"Jaemin, calm down, and speak to us properly." Renjun tried subtly to remind Jaemin that the younger members were scared, but Jaemin only grew angrier. Jaemin then began screaming at Renjun about how the 127 members were acting to Mark. WayV became even more confused at Mark’s name being said.

"Hold on, are you guys fighting about Mark? "Ten voiced out bravely. Mark, who was hidden behind the wall while he continued to listen to what his members were fighting for, became stiff on Ten's question.

"Yes, yes! It's all because of Mark that Jaemin started to shout at us! Jaemin, you might need to remember that we're the one you love, not Mark!" Jungwoo screamed in anger at Jaemin, fed up with the fact that Jaemin was still angry with them.

Now almost all of 127 and Dream; the barring of Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung, Taeil, and WayV was mad at Mark. They let anger blind them, and they totally forgot the promise they made to themselves to apologize to Mark and find his abuser.

Mark felt his mood dropped, even more, when he heard the members were fighting about him. He felt tears falling down his face as he heard the members saying he was reckless and how he thinks the world revolves around him.

“How could you say that about me?” Mark finally came out of his hiding place with tears pouring down his face. Jaemin immediately tried to go to Mark but the boy holds his hand out, preventing Jaemin from getting near him. Taeil instantly panicked when he remembered Mark had gone through a panic attack from crying far too much yesterday.

"I have already let the hyungs shout at me and call me names." Mark yelled at them, hurt evident in his voice. Mark looked down and kept crying, repeating imperceptible words. Soon, his hands grabbed his hair in frustration, and he began to pull it.

Jaemin, seeing that, he rushed to Mark's side and tried to pull his hands away. Mark thought that Jaemin was going to hit him, so he accidentally pushed Jaemin away from him. Jaemin was unable to catch his footing and fell to the floor, emitting a painful cry as he held his ankle.

Mark snapped his head to Jaemin and tried to help while apologizing, but he was pushed away by Doyoung, followed by a few glares from the other members. Mark tried to get up but was genuinely afraid by the other Dreams and 127 members’ glares, barring Chenle and Taeil who were ready to defend Mark but instead were held back by the stronger members.

"Get out." Jaehyun firmly orders in English while giving him the scariest glare that Mark had ever seen. Mark was about to reply, but the fellow Foreign Swagger's crew grabbed his arm tightly, dragging Mark to the front door.

Jaehyun disregards the furious yells from his oldest boyfriend and the terrified remarks from WayV. Mark kept trying to pull his arm down, already seeing more bruises forming and more persistent black spots appearing in his vision. “Have you not done enough. Don't come back and we are not talking to you.”

Mark felt chills went through his body when he heard that and was about to apologize but Jaehyun had shoved him out of the dormitory and slammed the door at his face. The poor boy started crying again and he could tell he was about to have a panic attack.

With a foggy mind, the only thing Mark thought to stop his attack was by piercing his nails into his palm, creating a bloody crescent but relieving the attack. 'It is all my fault that Jaemin got his leg injured. Why is he defending me anyways?' Mark wiped off his tears quickly because Jaemin should be the one crying, not him.

Mark gathered himself and fled to his studio, ignoring his ankle's painful throb. He slams the door open and ran to the drawer area directly. He ruffled around and ended up finding what he was searching for. A shiny clean blade is laid in front of him. His hand trembling as he picked up the blade, as he took it to his upper arm. Watching as pressure was apply, but not enough to break the skin, on his arm.

He took a deep breath and made his first slash, and the blood was almost instantly noticeable. Instead of the pain, Mark thought he would experience, a calming feeling flowed through him. Yet the sensation was gone as quickly as it came, and panicking to get that high feeling again. Having made his second cut instantly, deeper than the first, Mark sighs in relief as the feeling lasted longer.

Bright red stains his arm as he looks at the wound drunkenly, giggling to himself, Mark was about to inflict more mess on his body. There was a knock on the door which caused him to drop the blade in surprise and he jolted his head to where the sound emerged from.

"You officially went mental! "Taeil back at the 127's dormitory started shouting at Jaehyun. Kun and Sicheng attempted to hold Taeil back before he tried to kill the latter. Jaehyun threw an annoyed look at the elder one with Taeyong defending Jaehyun; accusing Mark of purposely hurting Jaemin.

"But hyung! Why are you defending him still! YOUR BOYFRIEND, Jaemin, is indeed injured by Mark!" Taeyong tried to reason with Taeil. Learning that, it was even harder for Kun and Sicheng now to hold Taeil away.

They only stopped fighting after hearing Jaemin yelling at some of the members not to touch him. They turned over and saw Jaemin fighting off assistance from Doyoung and Jeno, instead suffer the pain of standing up on his own.

"Get away from me." Jaemin remarks heretically, as the other members were trying to help him. Jungwoo tried to reason with Jaemin not to be hardheaded and let them assist him but was returned from the younger one with a glare.

"what the fuck are you boys doing?" there was a stern voice from the entrance. They all turned their attention to the front and saw the manager glaring at all of them. Before landing on Taeyong, the manager looked at each of them, and gave him a disappointed glare. Jaemin explains that he accidentally fell and injured his ankle before Taeyong could respond.

Hearing the manager got even more furious and rebuking Jaemin, warning him that promotions were still going on. Everyone got even more annoyed at Mark as Jaemin was scolded for something Mark had done. "Clean up and get to practice now." The manager left the dormitory to wait for all of them in the car, without saying anything else.

Taeyong sighed loudly and yelled out they have 10 minutes to get ready to leave. 'Shit, Mark isn't here.' Taeyong was about to call Mark, and forecasting how a headache is coming but recalled that his phone was smashed. Feeling all the stress, Taeyong let out a piercing scream that forced all members to look towards him with concern.

Taeyong rushed to see the manager before anyone could ask. The members of the 127 and WayV left for SM building while the dreamies decided to go back to their own dormitory with Chenle and Jisung assisting Jaemin, the only members he did not reject.

Taeyong could see the manager grimacing on his phone from a distance, as he was waiting for a lecture, the manager did not let Taeyong get a chance to speak and instructed them to get inside the car. Taeil scrambled quickly into the passenger seat to avoid having to sit with the others. Silent was coating the car as the manager driven them to practice.

Upon arrival, Taeyong tried to notify the manager that Mark was not with them but was instantly cut off as he was forced into the elevator by the manager. He noticed that Taeil was not with them. "He went with WayV." Young Ho, as he saw the leader looking around the lift, informed him. Taeyong sighed and was going to respond however as the elevator door open and the walk to the practice room and silent covered them once.

When the members entered the practice room, they could see that the lights were on and they assumed the instructor had arrived. They were flabbergasted to see Mark dancing and the manager staring at him sharply. Mark saw that the members had arrived, but the music was not halted by neither him nor the manager.

Continue, the Manager's only word thrown at Mark as he walked to the rest. He instructed others to place their belongings and stretch out before the dance instructor arrives. WayV and Taeil were shocked as they saw the 127 members sitting down and gawking at Mark dancing. Taeil was about to discontinue the music but decided to stop due to the manager's harsh stare.

The manager eventually let Mark rest after 15 minutes, and then left without saying anything else. And once the music stopped Mark fought not to breakdown from exhaustion and hunger. Taeil went straight to the side of the younger but Mark veered away from the oldest. "No hyung. I don't want to injure you. "While the 127 members were still outraged, they just cannot help but felt their heart broke from that sentence.

Yuta saw Mark squeezing his upper arm and was alarmed instinctively, fearing he was being assaulted again. 'I swear, I thought I saw redness on his shirt.' Yuta kept staring at Mark heavily, scaring Mark as he thought Yuta was glaring at him.

Taeil was about to give a response, but the instructor came in and roared to get them into position. Yuta and Taeil continued to keep their eyes closed on Mark during the training because they were concerned as the younger one appeared very frail and jittery.

The rehearsal went smoothly with limited errors on everyone's portion and they were released earlier than usual. Ten leaped to Mark's side to squish him with praise and embrace him tightly. Mark started whining as he wanted Ten to free him, and he was leaning on the wound as well. Ten dismissed him and tried to hug much more tightly.

While forcing Ten away, Mark became much more hostile as he could feel his cut opening, and he was terrified his sleeves might get stained. He succeeded to get Ten away from him with one final push. Ten were startled that Mark was so agitated and he nearly slipped, if not due to Hendery grabbing him.

"Hyung! I told you to just get lost right. "Mark barked at Ten as a harsh look was tossed at him. Ten was dumbfounded, slowly tearing up from the tone of Mark. Towards Mark the rest of WayV glared, beginning to feel he was rude and insulting and cause Ten to be upset when he was gentle and loving with him.

Yuk Hei stepped forward and tenderly relocated Hendery and Ten over to the other boys, who were embracing each other, and rose above Mark. "Shut up Mark. Literally, we are the only one that talks to you now. You want to treat us like this, really? "Yuk Hei with a meaner tone snapped back, making Mark cower, but Yuk Hei completely disregard it.

Mark cautiously glanced at the other members of the WayV and loaded with shame as he saw Ten sobbing with Yang Yang and Xiao Jun attempting to make him smile. He after which shifted to the 127 members and they gave him a disgusted look and resentment.

The need to catch the high that he felt in the afternoon returned, as he was about to scramble out of the rehearsal studio. Before a loud slap echo around the room, a burst of burgundy color appears in front of him.

With a pulsing sensation on his cheek, Mark stared to the ground with disbelief. Slowly but surely his hand came up to cup the reddening cheek. As tears pooled in his eyes, he slowly faced the taller American member. "Young Ho, what the fuck are you doing?! How dare you give him a smack! "Mark heard someone cursing at the taller one, yet Mark could only concentrate on the member he initially thought was a brother.

"He is a piece of shit. I don't understand what's happening on with you Mark but that's not acceptable. You first have no respect for us, injured Jaemin and now Ten? Was it because we spoil you, therefore you are like this? "Young Ho starts lecturing him, aiming to crush Mark's soul with every word.

Mark was just about to justify himself, but he could hear voices in his mind, telling him he deserves the slap and that he should cut himself further. "I sincerely apologize." Mark ultimately gave up to the voices. He collapsed to his knee, emitting a horrible crack when he hit the ground, lowered his head, and apologized to everyone.

"Stop trying to trip us on guilt. Your trick is pathetic and overused.' Mark was paralyzed at Jungwoo's sharp words. He got up and stammered that he is going to reflect in the studio, having realized no one wishes to see him.

Mark could hear Taeil screeching at all the members for striking and abusing Mark like that particularly at Young Ho. Mark didn't want to stay and listen to the hurtful comments so he shut the door fast as possible and dashed to the studio.

"You are an idiot. How can you treat the person you love like this! "Taeil cried out to them, he was just about to abandon talking to them, because it was him against 14 of them. All frozen at the oldest heeded confession. They tried to deny they love Mark but was ignored completely.

"You guys are going to be losing him and that is really going to be your problem." Taeil decided to leave that as the closing remarks. The remaining members of NCT, as the room fell into utter silence, thought about what Taeil had said. But who knew the slap was the least painful thing Mark would receive for the rest of the night.

Word count: 13,627

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is currently my most longest chapter! I won't be posting anything next week.


	7. Seniors to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys for not updating last week!! I was having major writer blocks but thankfully is gone! I have actually started on the next chapter already. Give me a few more days and I would upload the next chapter as an apology gift!

'I need to get out of here.' Mark ran away with his vision distorted by tears. The adrenaline pumped through his body as he fumbled for his studio to punch in the passcode. Immediately he rushed into the drawers and fumbled through the drawer to locate the razor. 

"Open Up!" Mark heard someone from outside yelling momentarily but dismissed it and continued to mess up the drawer. Mark sighed relievingly as he found the blade, rolling up his sleeves quickly and was about to create more pain relief, but the door to the studio was slammed open.

He dropped the blade in surprise and tried to pull down his sleeves to cover his arms, thinking it was one of the members but pausing when he saw it was the Manager. The Manager scowled at Mark with hostility in his eyes, as his eyes shifted to the blood-covered blade on the ground, it grew more fiercely.

The Manager stepped in and shut the door. He staggered over to Mark and firmly grasped his shoulder, causing Mark to grimace from the pain, but he was relieved that the Manager pushed on the cut, making the floating sensation last longer. The Manager began to scream at Mark, mocking him and calling him an attention seeker.

The Manager found that the eyes of Mark were out of focus and discovered that he was pressing on the wound of the younger man. Realizing that Mark benefitted from this, he drives Mark in disgusted onto the studio table, making mark snapped out of his delirium. "Are you actually getting high from the pain? You seriously disgust me."

At Mark, the Manager smirked and advanced slowly toward him, unbuckling his belt. Mark who saw the psychopathic smirk of the Manager, back away slowly, but was unable to do so as the Manager caught him by his hair and held it firmly. "Where's the baby planning to run to? I happen to remember that you were getting off on pain?" Mark felt a shiver running across his back and felt the Manager's foul breath fanning on his face. 

The Manager gave Mark a hard slap, and with a kick to Mark's shin, he dropped him to the floor. He then delivered another strong kick to the ribs of the boy, and through the studio, a choked sob was echoed. With every breath he took, Mark could feel the aching in his ribs, recognizing that his ribs were probably broken, shielding them weakly, attempting to protect them from the kicks of the elder man.

As he was growing tired of kicking Mark, the Manager huffed and eyed the belt he had placed on the chair before the beating. He giggled to himself evilly and snatched the belt. "Time for the final masterpiece. Would you like to bleed?" The Manager singsong said to Mark with an innocent grin on his lips. 

At the thick leather belt, Mark's eyes widen and plead with the Manager to stop, but the elder man just chuckled in enjoyment. He stood a length from the abused idol, only to lift the belt and strike it against the idol's skin with full force. With excitement, he watched as the belt left a distinctive red stain that contrasted with the white skin of the idol.

Mark cried loudly as the belt encountered his skin, leaving a faint red stain on his skin and burning pain. He could not catch a breath as the next hit came as fast as the first one had ended. Soon Mark was full-on sobbing as the rhythm of the hit was more regular yet harder than the previous one.

The Manager eventually stopped after 15 more hits on the legs and upper body of the idol as he leans against the table and tries to catch his breath. He gazed at his 'masterwork,' then dumped the 99 liner with a pleased grin. What seems to the Manager's masterpiece is now a disturbing scene for sane minds.

With his shirt tore apart from the belt, Mark laid on the floor, and skin split open with fresh blood gushing from them. The idol was in terrible shape, and not only his legs were all bruised with red decoration, but his arm was still dripping blood as the cut was not attended.

Fresh tears begin to fall from his eyes, overlapping the dried-up old ones on his cheeks and significantly increased the pain from the ribs as he struggled to breathe. 'Why is this happening to me?' Mark wrapped his arms around himself, ignoring the perspiration that coats his body as well as pain and stickiness.

"Well done baby. You don't have a schedule for the day, but you've got some tomorrow, so start cleaning up." Next to Mark, the Manager threw his belt at the space, causing him to flinch painful. The Manager smiled at Mark and arranged his thing while smoothing down his hair.

He walked to the door, but he did not forget to tell Mark that if he ever felt like cutting himself again, he can just find him and he would be happy to inflict it for him. The minute the door closed was when Mark finally let go of the cries.

'Perhaps I deserve it ...' Mark slowly rethought all the words that the Manager spat at him during the abuse. He nodded to himself as the Manager was calling him a useless pig that is a waste of space. He also thought back at the members bring angry at him for injuring Ten and Jaemin and the disappointed looks he received.

Mark broke down in tears even more as his mind was filled with darker thought, voices telling him to go and kill himself, the blinding light he imagines from the blade that was on the floor just ten steps away from him. He reached out, trying to snatch the blade and finish it.

But he stopped and retrieved his hands quickly as if it had scorched him. He stands up slowly, trying to ignore the urge to snatch the blade and press it against his neck, leaning on the chair. He examines his reflection through the mirror in the studio.

Grimacing from the sight of himself with snots coming from his nose and dried tears. Like a second skin, dried and fresh blood coated his body, winced, and automatically cradled his hands onto his chest when he tried to take a deep breath to calm down.

'How didn't I get a panic attack from all of this?' Because of where the wet tissues were located, Mark limped toward the center. The male takes some tissues steadily and began to clean the blood, thanking the Lord for getting the unscented kind, Mark looks at the trash bin and sees it starting to fill up with crimson tissues. 

"Mark?" A familiar voice hit Mark's ear as he turns toward the door with panic and immediately regrets it. Mark figured that if he did not answer, the person would leave but the knocking became more severe and speedier. Mark looked at himself and decided not to respond anyway as he was not in the right condition.

"I know you're inside, Mark! The receptionist said you had came here!" The voice grew further, as Mark struggled to remember which SM senior had this voice. Mark did not notice the handle rattling while thinking, and the robotic voice announcing that access was granted.

Having heard the door opening, Mark immediately snapped out of his trance and raced to block the entrance, ignoring the burn on his body. But it was too late as the minute he reached the entrance, the door slam opened sending the idol flying onto the floor a few steps away from the door.

"Mark?! What happen to you?" The dancer hurried to his junior side and did not attempt to touch the idol, afraid that he would be more injured. Mark forced his eyes away from the tears, because of the fall, with his fingers and finally looked at the trespassers. 

"Hyungs?" The eye of Mark widened as he identified the artists before him. Mark blocked his hyungs' worried voice and just gazed at the 4 idols that hurried him to answer.

The four hyungs were from 2 legendary bands that Mark looked up so highly and even had a privilege to work with. His trains of thought were disrupted when he felt he was lifted gently by hands that put Mark in a frenzied state.

Mark attempted to move his arm away from the older one but Taemin caught Mark with less gentleness than before to restrain Mark from struggling too much as Taemin did not know how much Mark was wounded. "Please Mark. I'm trying to help you." Taemin tried to plead with the younger, as he was attempting to be extra cautious with the arms of the young idol.

"Taemin hyung, please leave. I don't want you guys to see me in such a state." Mark keeps blubbering while practically getting down on his knees to beg the older idols. Immediately, Mark heard Baekhyun screaming hysterically at him to get up. 

"Mark, get up right away! We won't hurt you." Jongin said sternly, needing Mark to snap out of the state of panic because he knew this would hurt Mark even more if he stayed in that mindset for too long. Chanyeol has tried to quiet down his bandmates and friend as he moves, giving Baekhyun a reassuring smile.

Chanyeol sent Taemin a let go signal which the dancer returns with a firm shake of his head. Chanyeol sent Taemin another glance, wordlessly requesting him to have trust in him. At that moment, Baekhyun gave his baby a proud smile as he knew what Chanyeol was doing.

Taemin begrudgingly let go of Mark's arm, and pretty much immediately, Mark fled back to the sofa and wrapped himself in a ball with knees wedged to his chest, ignoring the loud, painful crack that had been made from his chest.

Chanyeol got on his knees and crawled slowly towards Mark, not wanting to alarm the boy. "Mark? Baby, think you can breathe with me? I'm not going to touch you." Chanyeol said softly and gently before he crossed his legs and sat in front of Mark. Mark raised his head slowly and by his blurry vision started to look at Chanyeol. 

"There is nothing to panic about. It is just me, Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun hyung, Taemin hyung, and Jongin hyung. Remember us?" Chanyeol grinned happily, trying to get Mark to recognize them, which made him look like an adorable puppy. Mark slowly squinted away from the tears, and as he remembers his SuperM hyungs and the EXO hyung, the frown slowly vanished. 

"Excellent baby. Copy my breath and could you put your leg down for me?" Chanyeol made no attempt to reach for the younger one and demonstrates slowly by taking a soft breath, realizing that there was something wrong with Mark's chest.

Mark slowly regains his self - awareness as he replicated Chanyeol gradually, luckily the senior did not take deep breaths. Mark resists the desire to pull them up again, as he gently places his legs down. "If I touch you, would you mind?" Chanyeol continues to beam at Mark, the boys' eyes meet.

Mark shook his head after taking a huff of breath. Chanyeol immediately got Taemin to toss the bag of tissues towards him. "Mark, you would need to tell me where you get injured. I don't want to hurt you further."

Mark was relieved that Chanyeol had not requested the name of the attacker because he could not say it out loud. "I think my ribs are punctured, and my wrist is cut." Mark said quietly, as though embarrassed. Chanyeol frowned at that but washed it away immediately before Mark could see. 

"We need to get you to the hospital." Hearing that, Mark immediately paled, and his breath speeded up. Seeing that, Chanyeol instantaneously tried to comfort the poor boy and guarantee he was not going to force him. He saw Baekhyun throw a scowl at the Taemin at the edge of his eyes.

Mark attempted to open his mouth and answered but his vision was dominated by black color, and he could see the mouth of the hyungs opening but no sound was getting out. He wanted to reach out for Chanyeol but unable to do so as his vision shortly blacked out and his ears with deafening ringing.


	8. Is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I had promise! Here is the next chapter.

“Taeil hyung?” Jisung asked when the older one opened the door. Taeil grinned at the youngest, before raising an eyebrow. Jisung gave out a knowing sound and let the vocal in instantly. The other dreamies gave Taeil a curious look and asked why he is here.

"Hyung? What are you doing here?" Questioned Renjun. Taeil, dismissing the trios, instead asked Chenle about where Jaemin was. Renjun was stunned and hurt to say as he was being dismissed by the eldest. He felt arms around him and realized Jeno was soothing him.

"Hyung, you don't have to disregard Renjun." Dong Hyuck spoke up disrespectfully, who felt wrong for Renjun. Taeil did not hesitate in his steps and, thanks to Chenle, he headed towards Jaemin's bedroom but gave Dong Hyuck a harsh glare that automatically shut him up.

"Jaemin?" Jaemin was ready to yell at the person outside the door, figuring it was the trios who has been trying to convince him to speak to them again but stopped when he heard the foreign voice. His name was called even louder, and continuous knocks began. Jaemin yelled a come in, ensuring the person it was okay to come in.

"Hyung?" Jaemin wearily smiled at Taeil as he watched the elder stroll with a worried look and a charming smile towards him.

"How is your leg?" The younger one face was softly stroked by Taeil, amusingly laughing as he catches Jaemin nuzzling his face to his palm. Jaemin replied to the older one with a comfortable yes while giving him heart eyes.

"Hyung, could we come in?" The pair glanced at the door, recognizing the voice of Chenle from the outside.

"Better to be just you, Chenle! I wouldn't want to see the 3 of them." Angrily, Jaemin hollered at the thought of the three members of the same age. Taeil whispered a soft calm down whilst ruffling Jaemin’s head. They then heard whispers from outside, only making out 'sorry' and 'you heard Jaemin hyung' coming from Chenle.

They knew instantly that Dong Hyuck, Renjun, and Jeno wanted to come in. Jaemin was going to feel sorry for them, but he recalled all the despicable things they were doing and saying to Mark, which made him feel nothing but rage.

The door swung open and strolling in came Chenle and Jisung. Chenle skipped straight to Taeil's side, seeking attention from the oldest hyung. Taeil laughed and began running his hands through Chenle's hair, hearing the boy sighing from it in delight.

Jaemin grinned at the sight and glanced at Jisung, who felt out of place. He waved over Jisung and ripped one side of his blanket open. Apparently, that was all it took for Jisung to smile vibrantly, skedaddle toward his hyung, and snuggle with him.

"Hyung, why is Mark not with you hyung?" On hearing the question from Jaemin. Taeil felt tears collecting in his eyes. He wanted to tell the younger members that after being slapped by Young Ho, Mark ended up running out, but he also did not want the younger members to get upset with the others.

"Don't lie to me hyung." Jaemin was able to say that Taeil seemed to have an inner conflict within himself and knew he needed the truth. He gave the older one a long hard look, startling Taeil at the bold act of Jaemin. Taeil grimaced and started to explain what happened after practice.

The three members was fuming at the older members after hearing the story, mad that they would treat Mark like this. They were ready to get up and find the Mark after giving the older members a piece of their mind but Taeil halted them swiftly, trying to remind them of Jaemin's leg injury.

"You think Mark's going to be happy if he sees you suffering while trying to find him." Taeil scolded them brusquely after Jaemin aggressively proclaimed he did not care.

He stopped instantly at that and understood Taeil was right, right that Mark would never forgive himself if he knew Jaemin dismissed his injury. "Do you like him?” The three dreamies had understood what Taeil was talking about.

Half a minute later Chenle responded confidently that he likes Mark Lee. Jisung and Jaemin automatically echo after him saying they do like Mark Lee. Taeil chuckled at the sight, telling them he also likes Mark Lee.

"Hyung, how do we find him? Do you think Mark hyung like us too? Will he turn us down?" Chenle asked in one go a million of questions, causing Jisung to smack him in the head, to whom he gave a scowl.

"Calm down Chenle. After this, I go back to the dorm to see if Mark had returned. And I'm not sure, to be honest in answering your question." Taeil ruffled the Chenle's hair, receiving a pout from the younger one.

"Can we follow you?" Jisung asked Taeil shyly, fearful Taeil would oppose the suggestion. At first, Taeil wanted to decline but, seeing how eager Jisung and Chenle were to get Mark back, he nodded.

"It's getting late. Well we should get going." Taeil affectionately ruffled Jaemin's hair, nodding at the youngest of two. As a farewell, Jaemin got a kiss from the two youngest on both of his cheeks, and a quick peck on his forehead.

Taeil had to ensure Jaemin did not follow them and tuck him in good night, giving him a warning look that would stop him from following them. After shutting off the lights, they left the room and simply walked towards the living room with the Jisung pushing Chenle slightly, taunting him.

Taeil did not bother to stop to address the trio that was still looking at them, but gave a quick look at Chenle, who nodded afterwards. "Hyungs, we'll be going to the 127's dormitory to sleepover."

Jeno hesitated and questioned if they had to leave when it is so late. Jisung insisted that they wanted to follow Taeil and they put on their footwear without waiting for a response and pull Taeil out the door leaving three dumbfounded hyungs.

"Hyung, will you forgive them at all?" After a series of silent strolls to the car park, Chenle decided to ask. Taeil sighed before responding that he does not know and that he was disappointed that the other members were treating one of the younger members in such a manner.

"I will most likely won't stay with them if they continue to treat Mark like this." After instructing the younger dreamies to fasten their seatbelt, Taeil frankly replied. Chenle and Jisung shared a quick look between them and immediately agreed with Taeil.

Taeil did nothing but uplift his eyebrow through the rear mirror at the dreamies in the back seats.

Soon they had arrived in the dormitory of the 127 and the dreamies obediently waited for Taeil to lock up the car before going up together. Upon reaching the door of the dormitory, Taeil had taken a huge sigh and had already deeply regret returning to this hell hole.

Jisung could hear weak voices coming from inside and shared with Chenle a concerned look as they saw how reluctant their oldest was to open the door. He put a supportive hand on Taeil's arm and gave him a toothy grin when the eldest looked up at him.

The voices came to a halt once the 3 got in the house. Taeil ignores everyone and puts his shoes in the cardboard tidily. "Hello, hyungs." Jisung and Chenle greeted the older members politely but made no move to go hug them.

"Taeil hyung? Where have you been?" When Ten questioned him, everyone waited for Taeil 's reply but was stunned as Taeil still ignored everyone and headed to Mark's room. The rest of the NCT stared in questioned at the two dreamies.

Chenle and Jisung could be seen nudging each other as if they were expecting the other to answer. "Chenle, why are you here? And where did Taeil hyung go to?" With an exhausted voice, Taeyong questioned.

Chenle resisted the temptation to roll his eyes to the leader, as if he should feel exhausted when Mark is still out there. "We came here to accompany Taeil hyung because he went over to see Jaemin in Dream's dormitory."

The other members were just about to ask how Jaemin was and if they could go over now as they felt bad that they did not go to see him at all. Jisung told them swiftly that Jaemin doesn't want to see any of them right now. Both dreams walked past the other members of NCT, some of the members were stunned when they momentarily saw the dreamies roll their eyes and scoff at them, to catch up with Taeil.

Doyoung was about to begin lamenting the behavior of the Dreamies recently but he was disrupted by the knocking on their door. Young Ho hissed and mumbled about people coming so late in the night but moved to open the door and was surprised to see Baekhyun and Taemin waiting at their entrance.

"Hyungs?! What do you guys do here?" Young Ho gasped while the two soloists glared at him. He quickened them in, and the other members had the same reactions as Young Ho. Baekhyun demands Taeyong brusquely to get everyone into the living room now.

Taeyong's eyes widen at Baekhyun's tone and were puzzled about what the singer is so annoyed with. He ran upstairs rapidly, not wanting the older one to get any angrier. "Taeil hyung, Baekhyun hyung, and Taemin hyung are here and now they all want to go downstairs."

The door opened and the trios walk past the leader and head to the living room in silence. Taeil distance himself from the other members of the NCT that did not go unnoticed by the older idols. Taeyong descended behind them and notified that now everyone is down.

"First thing, where's Mark?" Even though he knew the answer, Baekhyun decided to ask, watching the faces of the members paled and knew they were thinking of an excuse.

Taeil scoffed at the members of the NCT, waiting to see what explanations the older men would get. "He is somewhere. Today is a day off, so I believe Mark is out with his friends." Jungwoo replied bravely. Taemin and Baekhyun did not seem to be pleased with the response and even scoffed softly.

"Stop lying. Mark isn't with any of his friends. He is unconsciously laying in my apartment, suffering rib fractures, and multiply body injuries. Do you treat your member this way? I know you guys are together, but that doesn't mean you can simply ignore him." Baekhyun said furiously, furious that Mark had such members that he cared so little for him, upset that the kind angel had to go through something so awful, angry that Mark was at such a young age.

Shocked was not sufficient to explain what they felt when the boys heard of Mark's condition. As the vocal pushed others out of the way to grab his hand, Baekhyun watched Taeil, staring at him with watery eyes. "How is he? Please tell me Baekhyun hyung!" While begging Baekhyun, Taeil began to sob.

"It happened right again?" Yuta loudly cried, prompting Baekhyun and Taemin to exchange a look before asking what that sentence meant. Everyone's heads flew to Jaehyun, as he started describing what they found when Mark came back late the other night, making Taemin and Baekhyun even angrier.

"You knew this was happening and you appear to have done nothing?!" At his hoobaes, Taemin shouted.

"You better explain this clearly now." Taemin said hauntingly whilst giving them the coldest glare, sparing Jisung and Chenle as he had a soft spot for them.

Taeyong swallowed his sobs and tried explaining calmly that there was a night Mark had come back and acted very differently and when Jaehyun wanted to hold his hands, he started behaving much weirder and Mark even dropped to his knees as he went through a panic attack as he was apologizing to them.

"So, it's not the first time." Baekhyun mumbled to himself but he could be heard throughout the room. From his statement Baekhyun heard Yuk Hei questioning him. Baekhyun was about to explain what they saw in Mark's studio, but his ringtone had stopped him.

He grinned slightly at the sight of his baby name on his phone, but this soon turned into a grimace as he could hear the frightened tone of Chanyeol.

"You're on speaker baby. I need you to calm down and tell me what's going on. All right?" Baekhyun spoke slowly and carefully on the phone, as one could hear Jongin's screams in the background.

"Baek hyung, we are taking Mark to the hospital. He is not breathing and is not responding to us. Meet us at Seoul National Hospital." Immediately after Chanyeol ended the call, Baekhyun was immediately bombarded with questions from members of the NCT.

"Shut up everybody! Get into your cars now, and do not ask questions anymore. When we arrive we'll explain." Taemin hollered at everyone, shutting everyone up effectively. NCT started packing up their stuff and rushed out the door. Chenle is have sent a quick message to the dream group that Mark was at the hospital, and if they care, to meet them there.

The members were in a crying mess during the ride, comforting each other, blaming themselves for overlooking this, Young Ho wishing to kill himself for slapping Mark. But one thing they know for sure was that they really love Mark Lee and will do anything to get Mark Lee to forgive them and kill whoever has harmed the younger members. All they can do now is to pray for Mark to be better and to return to them.

Word count: 12,861


	9. Everything is coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating often!! I'm having something going on in my personal life that I had to deal with as well as a major writer block.

"Mark Lee. Now please." The receptionist at the hospital was shocked when Baekhyun rushed to her asking for the room number. She glanced behind and was startled to see Taemin and NCT standing behind him.

"Please hurry!" She snaps out of her trance at the sound of Taeyong shouting. She typed into her computer quickly and told them which room Mark Lee was in. The big group ran up to the lift with Taeil leading after receiving the information they needed.

Chenle sent the dreamies the room number ignoring the incoming messages about Mark's condition. Since the elevator couldn't accommodate all of them, the hyungs, including Taemin and Baekhyun, went up first, with the other waiting anxiously. 

"Channie!" Baekhyun cried out when he saw Chanyeol and Jongin standing outside, avoiding calling out 'baby' because there were other people in the hallway who could recognize them. The two members of the EXO turn towards Baekhyun and frown as they saw the members of the NCT. 

"What are they do here?" Jongin asked with hostility as he eyed members of Mark's group. As Taemin sighed before describing, Baekhyun cast an imperceptible look over his shoulder to the juniors. The two members of the EXO are not happy with the explanation.

Jongin wanted to protest but the other members of the NCT came running up to them. "Hyungs! How's Mark doing? Is he out yet?" Chanyeol eyed his junior that was half crying and half panicking about the state of their member.

He looked around and saw that Taemin was about to explode from all of the sound, so he hurried to quiet down NCT, preventing Taemin from shouting at them, and stopping them from disturbing the others. Upon seeing what Chanyeol did and the small, grateful smile that Taemin threw at him, Baekhyun smiled proud.

Once the door opened, Baekhyun was about to ask the doctor about Mark's condition but was interrupted. They saw a bed pushed out and were not surprised when they saw Mark unconsciously lying on it. Before they could stop the nurses asking for the diagnosis of the younger boy, they noticed the doctor beckon them over.

"Are you related to Mark Lee?" The large group that occupied the corridor was questioned by a middle-aged doctor. Before a firm silence was echoed around them, several voices could be heard. Chanyeol glared at everyone and warned them not to bother the rest of the patients who were resting by keep their voices down. 

The doctor grinned at Chanyeol, as the idol took a step forward and introduced himself as the brother of Mark. The rest of NCT were puzzled at how calm Chanyeol was acting and wondering if Chanyeol had previously had a similar experience.

"Mr. Lee is not in danger but there are several red flagged wounds on his body. I don't know if you guys knew what was going on, but there are lots of wounds that seem to be self-harming and plenty more that looks to be abuse." The doctor, who introduces himself as Dr. Choi, explains sadly that his face was graced with a frown. 

"Are you suggesting he was self-harming as well, other than the fact that someone assaulted him?" In outrage, Taeyong questioned. The other members were stunned as they tried to process the new information. The dreams which had arrived began to weep with the other older members were holding them.

"I encourage contacting the police because this is a dangerous situation, because this is an assault case. Mark may need therapy because he may have PTSD." Dr Choi strongly recommended. Chanyeol gave them a distressed sigh and asked about Mark's injury. 

"He sustained at least three broken ribs and scattered whipped wound on his body. A heavy kick is likely caused the broken ribs because there was a shoe like bruise on his chest. The most alarming thing about that is the scars we found on his upper arm; it looks fresh, maximum 4 days. Another troubling thing is that he is very dehydrated and extremely malnourished. I know you guys are idols, but that's incredibly dangerous because he rapidly losing weight.”

Dr Choi sternly told the group as he feels for Mark that at such a young age that he experience all this. Before leaving, Dr. Choi said they could not see Mark yet as he is under intensive care and would not be waking up for the remainder of the day as they put him under anesthesia to help him rest as long as he could.

The members of the EXO and SHINee turned to face the other members of the NCT and told them to return to the company and that they will be talking to them. There were several objections right away but Baekhyun sternly shut them down, warning them if they do not listen, they would remove Mark out of NCT for his own health.

Hearing that, members of the NCT dragged themselves reluctantly back to the company and wait for their seniors. Taemin sighed audibly as he watched the lift, storing the last group of NCT closed, before messing his hair in frustration. "What should we do?" While looking at Baekhyun, Jongin questioned.

Chanyeol proposed to go back and have a talk with their juniors. Jongin immediately tried to refute that they should first go and see Mark, who received a head shake from Chanyeol. "We can't visit Mark. It's not fair to them and we should let Mark rest now. "Chanyeol commented and was supported by the rest of the group.

Taemin dragged Jongin forward, whispering quietly to give the couple some room. Baekhyun grinned happily at Chanyeol before heading up to the lift beside them. Chanyeol could sense several of the older concerns but blankly stared in front as he kept repeating the images in his head.

As Taemin drove them back to the company, Jongin threw an unexpected question at Chanyeol. "How do I know what I was doing? I had the similar encounter." Chanyeol knew what Jongin was asking about and his answers became vague. Baekhyun was giving the younger boy warning stares but Jongin was unaware about it. 

"What? What does hyung mean?" Jongin starts pushing Chanyeol for answers. For still not noticing the uncomfortable expression on Chanyeol's face, Taemin really wanted to slap his best friend. Before Chanyeol could respond, Baekhyun cut in aggressively on what to explain to the NCT members.

Chanyeol avoided to look at any of the guys in the car as the topic had shifted but he could feel Baekhyun's intense attention, understanding his lover would not let him go easily. Taemin and Baekhyun then kept up to speed with Chanyeol and Jongin as they reiterated what Jaehyun had mentioned to them before they arrived at the hospital.

Chanyeol was stunned to see the entire NCT look so lifeless when they entered the practice room that Taeyong had informed them that they would meet. "Are all here? "Taemin decided to take control.  
The seniors were told by Taeyong that everyone was here and the Dreamies did not want to leave as Baekhyun wondered whether the younger members should be in room. "Let's start with how we find Mark alright." Baekhyun sat down on the floor, pulling Chanyeol next to him. 

"So, we four were practicing for SuperM together until we heard a loud bang echoing down the hallway. We then asked the reception whether anybody had arrived since such a noisy commotion occurred. She then informed us that Mark had just arrived and frankly he seemed very disorganized and really out of it." Chanyeol trailed off and Jongin helped his hyung to explain further, seeing how much he was affected. 

"We became worried and went to Mark's studio, knocking at the door and trying to get him to open the door. But there was still no response, so we depend on our last option to just force our way in. As we typed in the password, there was a lot of shuffling sounds behind the door and we were afraid that the guilty suspect was trying to get away, so we slam the door open.” 

"It was a huge mistake, because we'd have hit Mark with the door unintentionally instead." Taemin interrupted Jongin before continuing explaining what they saw when they came in and how stunned they are about all the injuries on Mark's body. However, Taemin left out the part about how Chanyeol handled the situation, understanding that his hyung did not want to their juniors to learn about it.

They saw several NCT members clenching their fist tightly as they ended, and how they tried to keep tears from falling." We have to find out who is abusing him and whether he's the same guy or whether there were two people." Yuk Hei spoke up as his face is marked with an intimidating look. 

"When will we go to see him?" While seated between Chenle and Jisung, Jaemin inquired. Jaemin was still furious with the rest of the group till now and was tempted to tell their seniors what was happening within the group. Chanyeol shared Baekhyun's look and knew what he was thinking about.

"Jaemin, are you good? What's happening between you guys. There's an obvious divide between you guys." Baekhyun asked curiously. Upon hearing Baekhyun's query the members' face paled and started staring at each other instead. 

"As for Taeyong? Taeil? One of you is leader, the other the eldest. Do not make me repeat my question again." Baekhyun had shown the rare serious and leader-like look. Taeyong turned to look at Taeil and thought about what to say, but Taeil would not look at him. The leader knew the look on Taeil's face and was screwed.

"Lately there's been a lot of comments in the group that Mark was in the center of almost everything. Personally, I think the reason Mark cut himself was because of what happened the day you guys found him." Taeil replied frankly, not wanting to hide it anymore from his seniors.

Baekhyun gave a curious brow-lift, implying that he would have to continue clarifying what he said. "All began when Mark got really distant with us and inadvertently injured me as I may have frightened him." Jaemin cut off Taeil while sending an apologized look.

"Wait, hurt? Jaemin, ye have hurt?" Jongin, could not help but be worried about asking. He glanced up and down at Jaemin before he stopped on his wrapped ankle. At the tightly covered ankle he slightly winced. 

"Jaehyun hyung did throw him out of the dorm without listening to his explanation." Chenle try not to sound like he was blaming Jaehyun, but this was the truth. The eyes of the four older idols widen until they stare at Jaehyun.

"Did you really kick him out? Hold on, was this after or before the first night that you guys found him?" Chanyeol, trying not to get angry at Jaehyun, asked. Afterwards, Jaehyun mumbled quietly, feeling very ashamed of the thought of Mark cutting himself was linked to him.

To Jaehyun, Jongin was about to start roaring but Taemin stopped him. He gave his best friend a look of surprise but Taemin continues shaking his head at him. Jongin sighed and fell back before snatching his water, gulping it grumpily. "Mark will probably wake up tomorrow. Split up. I don't want to overwhelm him."

Baekhyun stood up with the final instruction and grabbed Chanyeol's hand, before dragging him out of the room to cool down somewhere. Taemin immediately followed Jongin who had stormed out without sparing the large group with another glance.

"Jisung, Chenle, Jaemin, and I are going to go into the group first. I don't care how you're going to break the rest but meet tomorrow at the 127's dormitory at 8:00 a.m. sharp." Taeil left after tossing that sentence at them, knowing the other would not object because the four was the only one who did not treat Mark like crap.

Jaemin was helped up by the youngest two and the three went back to the dormitory to decide what to get for Mark. "Who will go first tomorrow, then? " Taeyong decided to take over, after a long silence.

The members are looking at each other, they want to be the first team that goes but they do not know if they deserve it. "I'm going to be for the second group. Especially after what I did to him, I don't deserve to see Mark." Johnny made sure no one refused before returning to the dormitory.

Taeyong gave a worried sigh and propose that WayV would be in the first group because they were not in the prior event, and most of Mark's same age friends are within WayV. Nobody objected to the idea of Taeyong as they knew he was right, even though they were dying to see Mark now.

"Channie, do you think Mark is going to forgive them?" While lying in bed, Baekhyun question, holding Chanyeol tight. Chanyeol wavered for a moment before rearranging himself to face Baekhyun. 

"Yes. Mark love them too much to not. I just hope this time, they'll learn their lesson. And if there was a next time, I don't think they're going to be that blessed to get him back." Chanyeol smuggled into Baekhyun's chest as the soft music played in the background. Baekhyun was gazing at Chanyeol and dying to ask the question he had in mind since they found Mark.

"You can ask anything of me. I know you've been wanting to ask me something since yesterday." Chanyeol spoke up, his voice mildly muffled due to Baekhyun's shirt. Baekhyun stroke Chanyeol's head, smiling even more when he felt Chanyeol rubbing on his hand. 

"How did you know, when we found him, how to handle Mark?" Baekhyun finally posed the haunting question. He did not want to start questioning when there was NCT, or when there was Jongin and Taemin. He paid attention intensely to Chanyeol sigh, instantly regretting asking Chanyeol.

"If you're not ready you don't have to tell me right now. I'm just concerned about you because during this whole process you look so out of it." Baekhyun is not an idiot, he knew that his boyfriend had obviously gone through something like this before they got together. He knew how unpleasant it was, but he had to know that his boyfriend is all right. 

"Before EXO had debuted. During the selection, I was the least impressive trainee and there was the Manager on me who was very harsh. He would beat me in non-showable places with his belt, so as not to arouse suspicions. He'd make me go for extreme diet, like not eating for two days and relaying on water only. Exercising intensively and making me practice my rapping till my throat is all raw.”

Chanyeol stopped to wipe his gathering tears but refused to look at Baekhyun. Worried that Baekhyun, like the Manager back then, would look at him with disgust. He knew that Baekhyun had stopped petting his hair the minute he spoke of the abuse he had been through. 

"But I guess it works because I'm all buffed up and our fans like the new me. They like every chance I have my abs displayed. I'm not gross anymore." Chanyeol tried not to think of all the fans who just like him for his body. The same body that he spent hours crying into the mirror, condemning all the flaws that built him. The many nights he wanted to end his life because he thought his fans would be disgusted for not keeping in shape, embarrassing Baekhyun because he was disgusting and disappointing his family.

Chanyeol let out a gasp as he found himself was thrown into arms, the same arms that were tightly wrapped around him, tears from the guy he loves staining his shirt. "You can never be disgusted! I'm sorry I haven't been there to protect you and support you through trainee days.”

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol tightly, fearing Chanyeol would simply break if he let go. He is scared to lose Chanyeol, realizing Chanyeol was still very much hurt by the Manager. He became more furious at the idea of the Manager abusing trainees. He wanted to ask Chanyeol about the Manager's whereabouts but didn't want to bring up more of the memories.

Word count: 15,418

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter!! I hope you guys don't mind having this chapter more focus on Baekyeol!!


End file.
